


Edward/Inuyasha - Five Kisses Challenge

by phantomorph



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Five Kisses Challenge, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Romance, not out there but it’s sorta there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomorph/pseuds/phantomorph
Summary: A favored crossover ship of mine to the 5 kisses prompt!
Relationships: Edward Elric/Inuyasha
Kudos: 11





	Edward/Inuyasha - Five Kisses Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> ( roxy made one for kaishin and it inspired me so i decided to write one for our crossover rp ship edinu. especially since it’s palindrome day and i wanna create something today for that reason! i wrote this while in the car from orlando to tampa and applied the final touches when i got home )

**First Kiss**  
The first kiss happens because Edward worries that this will be the last he sees of Inuyasha. Edward wonders to himself just why Inuyasha would take the risk to fight Father in the first place, his mind bellows “God dammit!” as Inuyasha tells him with a solemn look on his face that he’ll ‘help him’. This wasn’t his business! It was his! Only his! Sure, he wanted to help Inuyasha collect all the jewel shards and battle Inuyasha’s enemies. But he couldn’t let Inuyasha get killed by his mortal enemies. That was because he, well...

Edward usually turned scarlet when he remembered what he felt and would loudly recite the Periodic Table of Elements every time that would came to his head. That feeling, that specific word... It was **love**.

But right now? He didn’t care that he acknowledged he was in love with Inuyasha. He won’t say it aloud right now, no. This is because he's more focused on his argument with Inuyasha at the moment. But the second he tells Inuyasha, “I’m not letting you leave!” He roughly pushes Inuyasha downwards with a tug of his robe so he can reach him, then gives him a hard kiss on the lips. This was all done on an impulse because he really wanted Inuyasha to stay, along with emotions swirling around in his head at that moment. 

Quite frankly, Edward really liked how it felt, how soft their lips felt despite such a rough crash. It pained him having to separate himself right away, however. The only reason he did was because Inuyasha had done that for him, crimson scattered across his fair face. Inuyasha quickly attempted to rubbed his lips as his golden eyes glared intensely at Edward. “Wha... Why the hell did you do that?!”

Those words, however, bring Edward belated embarrassment. He’s blushing towards his ears and looked away briefly, but he looks back, trying to muster his typical jagged grin at Edward to fake confidence. However, his face can’t help but habitually twitch. “Well- I kissed you.... How stupid are you?!” He’s chuckling, but the act seems forced. “You dumb dog!”

However, Inuyasha wasn't taking any amusement in this, and he states this loudly. “I know what you did, dumbass! Why did you do it?! This isn’t funny!”

So much for the fake confidence, Edward could feel himself getting more red. He acknowledged he probably looked stupid right now, like a tomato or something. “I.... I...”

He silenced himself, trying to put his thoughts together until he finally puts together a way to speak them aloud.  
“Well, let me put it this way....” Edward gulps, “I give you my life... for yours... Equ-“ He starts mumbling quietly at this point, “-ivalent exchange...”

“What the hell are you rambling on about...!” Inuyasha shouts, “Get on with it!”

Though Edward was quiet like a mouse for a while, a boisterous energy shot through his voice as soon as Inuyasha yelled at him. “I... I... LOVE YOU! THATS WHY! I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET KILLED BEFORE I’M ABLE TO DO ANYTHING!”

At that moment, the butterflies in Edward’s stomach faded, and now it was replaced with a rough pang. He worried Inuyasha wouldn’t like him back, that this was pointless as his crush on Winry was. But no, Inuyasha seemed to blush once more. Awkwardly scratching his cheek, he looks at Edward and tells him, “...I feel the same too. You could’ve just said it upfront.”

A moment of peaceful silence happens, before Inuyasha speaks up once more. “I’ll be fine, I promise. When I get back, we can start this whole 'dating' thing.”

**Second Kiss**  
The kisses between them are awkward, but filled with a lot less tension thankfully. Edward laments more on how short he is because he can’t seem to reach up to Inuyasha to kiss him without Inuyasha lifting him up. Though he secretly enjoys being lifted up by Inuyasha so they can kiss properly, he just wished his growth spurt would happen soon! He was 19 now for crying out loud! He hates that it was so late, hell, he was worried he’d stay the same height forever!

Inuyasha seems to enjoy Edward being short a lot, after all, this is what he expected! He was also used to his past partner being rather short to begin with. But he’s willing to help Edward kiss him properly without him having to pick Edward up. He tries to throw down some dusty books and make Edward step on them, but that only irritates Edward and he refuses to do it.

They even try high heeled boots, but Edward topples over and Inuyasha catches him, laughing his ass off. Edward lightly punches him in the arm for laughing, holding back his true strength.

Now more onto the kissing in action, they’re sometimes too wet, too dry. Too quick. Too slow sometimes for these impatient men. Sometimes the other accidentally bites the others lip, sometimes Inuyasha throws in tongue on accident due to his dog-like behavior and makes it awkward. Edward always pulls away and laughs at him acting like such a dog, but he won’t lie that he does secretly want things to deepen.  
Now right now, however. After all, they’re only just learning the ropes. They needed to take their time with this.

 **Third Kiss**  
The third kiss is where things really start to heat up. While they don’t argue as much as they did before they started dating, sometimes it would happen. Mostly, it was about their safety.

This time, it started because Edward wanted to fight an enemy Inuyasha wanted to fight on his own because he knew it would kill Edward due to its supernatural ability. But Edward would keep on refusing no matter what, saying he can handle it and he doesn’t want Inuyasha to get himself killed, at least without him being beside him.

This eventually made Inuyasha yell at Edward to shut the hell up. However, Edward’s lip curved at Inuyasha’s statement and he says this as he’s close to the wall. He says the words that make this a game changer, “Make me.”

And that’s where it starts. Inuyasha lifts Edward up by his thighs with clawed hands, backing him against the wall. Inuyasha pulls his lips roughly against Edwards, biting them in the process. Edward positions his metal hand on Inuyasha’s face so they can kiss properly. The cold metal on his face doesn’t seem to cool down the heat in this situation, however. It only enforces it. Inuyasha sticks his tongue in, Edward lets him in without hesitation and their tongues touch again and again. 

Eventually, the two pulled away to breathe. Not only to breathe, but so Inuyasha could place Edward on the bed.

After that, they kiss again. Inuyasha marks up Edward’s neck, then Edward returns the same with Inuyasha’s collarbones. Eventually hickies and bite marks move to other parts of the body, then the rest is history.

This was also the first time between the both of them, they lost their virginities that very night.

 **Fourth Kiss**  
This kiss is a curious experience, Edward had finally gotten his growth spurt at the age of nineteen. He was a lot taller now and he didn’t have much problem kissing Inuyasha anymore. Inuyasha didn’t really have a need to help Edward reach up to him anymore. Edward’s hair was a little longer now and a tad bit browner than it was previously. Not only did his height and hair change, but Edward’s arms had grown along with his legs. Which in turn, meant that Winry had to make an arm that fit Edward better. 

Inuyasha couldn’t help but wonder if anything else about Edward had changed aside from the things he saw on the outside. He was wondering more like what he looked like unclothed. Did he have more well defined abs? And did anything else change below...?

... He can’t help but think he’s no different than Miroku for thinking that.

Well, maybe not. Inuyasha also remembered, he wasn’t the type that’d touch or do anything to Edward without knowing it was alright.

So he waits until Edward is ready, and once Edward is, that's when Inuyasha goes for the feast.

This is much more gentle and loving than their first time, they have slow passionate kisses this time around. Inuyasha liters Edward with kisses all over his body and Edward lets him, rather flustered over the softness.

Then it all fades to black at that very moment and Inuyasha makes his discoveries.

**Fifth Kiss**  
The last one featured was on the day of their wedding. They both thought getting married was impossible even if they desired it, because they thought one of them or the both of them would die on one of their missions eventually. Logically, there was also the fact that gay marriage wasn’t all that accepted in their old timelines as well. It was surprising that they were able to get Roy Mustang to arrange their wedding for them without any issue. 

Hell, Edward thought that guy got on his nerves but he really appreciated the colonel- now Fuhrer for helping him out with this whole thing. Not only for helping him out with his wedding, but for the help during their war too. He owes him a lot, and Edward admits, he can start by hating him a lot less.

Both groups of people that were the closest to Inuyasha and Edward are there, Kagome and Winry conversed with each other about their universes and Winry had mentioned some things she was currently building and working on. Meanwhile Ling and Sango had been having an engaging conversation, Miroku didn’t seem too happy about that, however. He was obviously pretty jealous over the situation. But Sango reassured him that she still loved him, all with an eye roll. Ling also explained that he didn’t have an interest in romance right now anyways because he has to focus on his empire and loved ones.

It all goes silent when everyone gets in their seats, and the ceremony starts. The men walk down the aisle towards their priest, who was (much to Ed’s reluctance) Lieutenant Armstrong.

With boisterous emotion, Armstrong asks the two to exchange their vows and follows the protocol.

They both say I do, blushing intensely despite all their intimate moments and their talks about marriage they’d have time to time.

“You may now...” Armstrong pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose into it tears were beginning to stream dramatically down his face, “Kiss the groom!”

And Inuyasha does, a gentle smile on his face while he goes for a peck of a similar softness. Edward pulls away with that same smile, after all Inuyasha’s smile was just _so_ contagious to Edward that he couldn’t help but send it back whenever he saw it.

Everyone cheers and at the very moment Edward pulled away, Armstrong grabbed Edward and squeezed him tightly into an embrace, trailing on and in about how he was so happy Edward found love and how he’s so glad Edward can spend his wedding moment in peace without any war to worry about.

Edward was turning blue and Inuyasha was getting pissed, however, Inuyasha is thankfully stopped from using his Tessaiga by Winry and Alphonse (whose now human) making attempts to pull him off of Edward. Armstrong stopped the second Alphonse told him he was hurting Edward and let go, Edward was able to breathe once more.

A ridiculous moment, but it was an euphoric one none the less.


End file.
